


Talking in your sleep

by SpunkyGayMonkey (Demonic_Moriarty)



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Post Blind Betrayal, litteraly 5 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Moriarty/pseuds/SpunkyGayMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's literally 5 am and I just finished FO4 as BOS while romancing Danse. Based off one of Danse's remarks when sleeping together "where you aware you talk in your sleep?"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Talking in your sleep

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally 5 am and I just finished FO4 as BOS while romancing Danse. Based off one of Danse's remarks when sleeping together "where you aware you talk in your sleep?"

Danse looked down at the sleeping figure in his arms, mumbling softly. Matt was curled tightly around the Paladin, clinging tightly so Danse could barely move without stirring the man. 

Not that he minded of course. He loved when Matt was close, especially while they were out wandering. Danse wouldn't deny that he was extremely protective of the Sentinel. Every time Matt left him behind at the home he built for the outcast at Red Rocket to go check on the Brotherhood he could barely function until he returned. 

He always loved sleeping with the man beside him. His favorite part was listening to the sleepy mumbles. 

“Currie...don't touch that...plant…” Matt scrunched his nose and muttered. 

Danse smiled fondly at the man. 

“Currie...I said...no…” Matt sounded slightly exasperated with the dream version of their French Doctor. 

The Paladin could help but chuckle, causing Matt’s eyelids to flutter. 

Matt moved slow and groggy as he looked up at his husband with sleepy emerald eyes. 

“Ah, good you're awake. Up and at'em, Soldier,” Danse says teasingly. 

“Last I checked I was the Sentinel, Paladin,” Matt murmured, voice thick with sleep. 

“Ah, that's right, apologies,” Danse leaned down to press a small kiss to Matt’s nose. 

“Were you watching me sleep, you creep?” Matt crinkled his nose the way he always did when Danse kissed it. 

“Were you aware you talk in your sleep?” Danse smiled. “Quite informative.” 

“Well now I'm aware and all make sure only to dream of boring stuff,” Matt joked. 

Danse laughed and kissed the smaller man, “I love you.” 

Matt smiled against his lips, “Who wouldn't?”


End file.
